


Mistake

by singingdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata no, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, You don't call Tobes the king okay, suga is the mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes a lot of mistakes during practice and even during games, he knows that much. Usually it's simply missing a receive or missing the spike. It's normal and it happens to everyone.</p><p>Kageyama makes mistakes in volleyball too - the toss is a bit too high or a bit too close to the net for the spiker. </p><p>This, however, is not the type of a mistake either of them usually makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/gifts).



> It's bad and I've been working on it for ages, yeah. Enjoy.

Kageyama isn’t having a good day, that much is obvious. There are dark rings under his eyes and he’s even more irritable than usually; the practice isn’t even hallway through and the only ones he hasn’t snapped at yet are Ukai, Takeda, Ennoshita and the third-years. Even poor Yamaguchi got an annoyed “shut the fuck up, asshole worshipper”, whereas Tsukishima has received angry glares and fucking assholes the whole day and everyone else has simply heard the word dumbass at least six times the usual (Nishinoya and Tanaka started actually counting them after Kageyama accidentally snapped at Nishinoya).

When Kageyama and Hinata are practicing their quicks, Kageyama is the first one to make a mistake. Not your regular mistake, but as Hinata misses the ball by few millimeters, the words just escape Kageyama’s lips; “Go _faster_!”

What follows is a deafening silence, momentarily broken by the ball hitting the floor.

The whole team is staring at him with different variations of stunned or surprised faces, Tsukishima’s face showing a mix of surprise and amusement. It doesn’t take long for Kageyama to realize what he just said, and his own face contorts into a mixture of confusion and horror.

And that’s when Hinata makes his mistake. He walks to the bench, grabs his water bottle, looks over his shoulder at Kageyama and pouts.

“If you don’t stop doing that, there really will be no one when you toss, _King_.” And with that, he turns his head and takes a long sip from his water bottle, not seeing how the horrified expression on Kageyama’s face is suddenly at least ten times as wide-eyed and pale. All the color drains from his face as the horror is replaced by helpless, paralyzing panic.

Sugawara moves first. He takes two or three hesitant steps and then jogs to Kageyama as the rest of the team watches silently. Hinata has turned back to face Kageyama with a slightly annoyed expression.

It feels as though the whole team is holding their breaths, even Tsukishima who can see Kageyama’s face almost directly, as the older setter carefully sets his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and tilts his head with big, questioning eyes overflowing with pure concern.

The younger setter’s knees give in and he sinks to the floor, horrified expression still in place and hands clawing his hair.

Sugawara gets on his knees, too, and grabs Kageyama’s wrists tightly, repeating his name over and over again as the raven’s breath catches in his throat and he chokes. He then turns his head sharply at Hinata’s direction and barks the boy’s full name in a harsh tone, like a mother scolding her son for doing something very bad.

“Hinata Shouyou!” The name echoes in the gym and the decoy’s eyes widen as he drops the bottle, realizing that is was _his_ words, meant as a little heavier joke to correct Kageyama’s attitude, that just caused his _boyfriend_ to crumble. The bottle hits the floor and Hinata’s legs start moving, bringing him to Kageyama.

Sugawara has already let go of Kageyama and moved a little farther, giving Hinata enough space to grab Kageyama’s hands and tear them away from the raven’s silky hair. It’s a hard task, seeing as the setter’s firmly toned arms are rigid with tension and very unwilling to do anything but let the short nails dig into the scalp and draw blood, but Hinata manages to do it. Kageyama’s hands move to crush his own biceps convulsively as Hinata lets go and places his smaller hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, shaking the taller boy violently.

“Kageyama. Kageyama, come on. Come on, look at me.” He gets absolutely no reaction, save for the trembling gasps for air.

“Come on... Tobio! Calm down, okay? Just look at me. Dammit Tobio, look at me! It was a joke, okay? Just a joke. I didn’t mean it. I will always be there when you toss. Always. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Tobio, I didn’t mean it.” Hinata quickly gives up on trying to get Kageyama look at him; the boy is crying now, but at least his breathing doesn’t sound like he’s choking anymore.

Frankly, Hinata doesn’t care that their teammates are watching them. He wraps his arms around Kageyama and presses the boy’s head into his chest, stroking the silky, ink-black locks in which he hopes to be a comforting manner.

“Yeah, it’s okay. Gosh, Tobio, I’m just so sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it. I’ll always be there. Yeah, you’re fine. Just breathe; in and out, in and out... yeah, just like that. You’re fine.” Hinata is whispering the words into Kageyama’s ebony hair, willing the hurt to go away with his light touch.

And then he hears something that makes his blood run cold; Kageyama’s voice is hoarse and quiet and threatens to crack, but it’s his voice, and the words scare Hinata to the very core of his being.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please be there, I... I don’t want to toss to no one again... Please...” The last word comes out as a cracked whimper. Kageyama’s arms wrap around Hinata loosely, and the shorter boy feels tears stinging his eyes at the taller one’s words.

“No, it’s okay. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m so sorry. I know you’re not feeling well, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m here, I’ll always be.” There’s a panicked undertone in Hinata’s voice and the words are bubbling from his mouth faster than he can think, but it doesn’t actually matter since apparently he’s making at least some sense. He squeezes Kageyama a little harder and kisses the top of his head; the boy is gradually calming down, but this will rapidly fasten the process.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Come on Tobio... I love you. I love you so much, I would never leave you. Yeah, shh... It’s okay. I’m here. I promise. I’m here.”

They stay like that for maybe three or four minutes, until all tension in Kageyama’s muscles seems to drain away and the boy slumps against Hinata. The shorter boy raises his head and looks around him, seeing Sugawara stepping closer with a concerned look in his eyes. Daichi is standing right behind him, gladly leaving the situation to Sugawara who is better at dealing with things like this, but still carefully watching the scene.

The vice-captain crouches down next to the pair and looks at Hinata. “Will he be okay?” he asks quietly, carefully.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine, Suga-san. I just... God, I have to come up with a way to make this up for him”, Hinata sighs and blows some air into Kageyama’s hair. Sugawara’s expression is yelling _how about next time you think before you open your mouth, young man_ , but he just nods affirmatively.

“Do you think he can get up? We should probably take him to the club room or at least the bench. We’re not gonna resume the practice, but we have to clean up.” Sugawara almost places his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder but stops mid-way, fingers hovering maybe two centimeters above the boy’s white shirt. He gives Hinata a questioning look, as if to make sure that touching the younger setter is not the worst idea in the universe, and gets a small nod in response.

There’s absolutely no reaction as Sugawara’s hand lands on Kageyama’s shoulder, and Hinata gives the taller boy a little squeeze before whispering that they should get up now. Kageyama nods but otherwise he stays still, so Hinata stands up and ends up dragging Kageyama with him. Kageyama’s legs don’t give in, but he makes no further effort to support his own weight.

Daichi and Sugawara step beside him and grab his arms gently, yanking him upright, and for a moment his face goes so pale Hinata fears that Kageyama is actually gonna faint; he’s swaying too. Kageyama blinks a few times and shakes his head a little, his eyes landing on Hinata. A sorrowful look takes over his face as he turns his head away, guilt and shame clouding his eyes, and Hinata knows both of them are going to beat themselves up for this for a long time.

“Kageyama”, Sugawara says softly, distracting the younger setter from his own thoughts. “How about we get you to the club room now?”

♫♫♫

Later, when they have cleaned up and most of the team has already left, Kageyama is still sitting in the club room, elbows leaving marks on his knees as he cradles his head in his hands. Hinata is sitting next to him, quiet, and Sugawara and Daichi are waiting outside.

“I’m sorry”, Hinata whispers after a long silence. “I’m just so sorry. That’s all I can say”, he mumbles, staring at the ceiling. He knows it’s all he can say – he can’t say he didn’t mean it, because at the moment, even though it’s sounds terrible, he really did mean it. He can be as sorry as he wants, but it doesn’t change the fact that in a short moment of irritation he actually thought about his boyfriend as the King of the Court, the tyrant, the dictator who crushed his team last year. He knows he kept repeating that he didn’t mean it at the gym earlier, but they both know he actually did.

Kageyama stays silent and still, and Hinata wants to hug him so bad but he’s reluctant to move, too – it feels as though if he moves too much or if he touches Kageyama, something will shatter. But after a few moments of silence Hinata feels something flop onto his shoulder and as he turns his head, he sees ruffled black hair and... not really much else.

And he gives a relieved sigh, because he knows he’s forgiven. They stay like that for a few moments until Hinata manages to coax Kageyama, exhausted and nearly asleep, to get up and out of the door where their senpai are waiting for them. Sugawara takes the charge from there – his mother is picking him up and agreed to give Kageyama a ride home too. Daichi locks the door of the club room and sternly forbids Kageyama from attending next morning’s practice, and then Sugawara pushes Kageyama into the car and waves a short good bye.

Hinata grabs his bike and prays to every deity out there that he didn’t just give his boyfriend a week’s worth of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it more than I did!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! :3


End file.
